1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to product packaging, particularly to such packaging having reduced packaging material but adequate product information thereon, and more particularly to such packaging suitable for protectively enclosing a photosensitive product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Illustrative of the type of packaging to which this invention relates are the following documents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,386 (Akao)--Discloses a resilient plastic cylindrical can having an open end defined by a beaded rim and a mating circular cap that fits closely over and around the rim to close that end and thereby portectively contain a photographic film cartridge. U.K. Published Patent Application No. GB-2,213,135-A (Fuji)--Discloses a film package comprising a plastic container with an open end or side and a removable or hingedly attached cap, for opening and closing the container around a 35 mm film cartridge, wherein an information-displaying label may be attached to the container's outer surface, a seal may extend from the container to the cap to indicate whether the package has been opened, and a lug or tab may project from an edge of the cap to facilitate opening.
While protective packages such as those referred to above may have sufficed for their intended purposes, there is now an increasing need for product packages having a reduced amount of discardable packaging material but still providing fully adequate and conveniently usable product information. That need heretofore has not been satisfactorily met.